poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Early Poptropica Island
| suceeded = Shark Tooth Island }} Early Poptropica was the 1st island released on Poptropica. It is where the first Poptropicans live. The task of the island is to find 3 items for Early Poptropicans. Its the only island to have two multiplayer rooms: Soda Pop Shop and the Arcade. It is also considered the easiest island. Plot Synopsis Full Walkthrough Welcome to Early Poptropica! Land on Early Poptropica Island. You will be on Main Street. Go right to get to Early Poptropica. The characters here have lost items. Into the Depths . . . Go inside the well, and you will enter the Storage Cavern. Jump from platform to platform until you reach the upper left corner. There is a Glow Stick there. Pick it up and get out of there. Go back to the Main Street and enter the manhole in the floor. You'll be in The Pit. Avoiding all the spiders, get down to the floor and pick up the Pig. Now, enter the tunnel on your left. You'll be in the Dark Room and your Glow Stick will light the way through the tunnel. Find the Golden Egg that is somewhere in the tunnel. After you pick up the Golden Egg, travel upward to find an exit, and you'll find yourself in front of Poptropica Towers. Your Head in the Clouds Jump to the ledge of the first building you see and head for the roof. Travel from rooftop to rooftop until you reach the blue building. There, climb to the very top and climb up the vine. Once you're up there, click on a pair of giant purple foots to talk with The Purple Giants. He'll accept your Golden Egg as payment to enter the Giant's Garden. Go to the right and you're gonna find the Water Bucket. Keep going to the right until you enter the Aircraft Graveyard. Pass the planes and find a Jet Pack. Pick it up and go back to the Giant's Garden. There, use the Jet Pack to fly over the shovel and go through the "Exit". You'll be back on the Main Street and you'll land on the top of the water towet where the Signal Flag is. Pick it up. Make your Deliveries Head back to Early Poptropica and return to each of the three pilgrims there missing items. Once you return the Signal Flag, a boat will reach the dock. Talk to the person on the boat, and he will thank you with the Island Medallion. Multiplayer Rooms *The Soda Pop Shop *The Arcade (only if there are no ads) Reviews *'Speedy Wolf:? '''This was an easy island, what else do you got Jeff? *'Giant Storm:''' Easiest island to pass. It was good for Poptropica's first island. Trivia *All of the Early Poptropicans here are pixelated to give the world an 'old' feel. *This is the only island to have two multiplayer rooms. The reason for this is because at one time, this was the only island. The creators thought it would be boring to only have one of these rooms in the game, so they added two. Now, the Arcade Common Room only appears when there is no advertisement. *The Early Poptropica sign that marks where the pilgrims are says 'EST. 1983.' *This is the shortest island. It takes about 8 or 9 minutes to complete the island. (It could take longer if you don't know how to do it) Fan Art Rescue Mission.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Rescue Mission the soda pop shop.jpg|Cutestar901: the soda pop shop Have a nice flight!.png|Have a nice flight! A Gold Medal Vacation.png|coolcheetah53:A gold medal vacation! Videos thumb|300px|left|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Category:2007 Islands Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Early Poptropica Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy